


Secrets Are Best Kept That Way

by pandagirl5611



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandagirl5611/pseuds/pandagirl5611
Summary: It all started in Germany...mind you a lot of significant events have started and unfolded there. She was something special and Steve couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in his stomach whenever he saw her. Y/n L/n is a spy, a good one at that. And everything had been going well all up until Germany and then Paris oh and of course Manhattan. But what she didn't know was the Big Apple had many more big things in store for her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rodgers, you'll have fun!" Tony tugged poor Steve along to the entrance of a very elaborate mansion. The music was loud and people were rowding, all of the drunk. They had been on a mission in Germany taking down a HYDRA base, when right before they were about to leave Tony received an invite to what he called, 'The Best German Party of the Year.' It was being held by, ironically, a Russian diplomat who had just purchased what looked like a billion dollar mansion people only dream of owning. As he tugged Steve, Natasha and Clint inside he couldn't help but sigh, Steve did not want to be here. Instead he would rather be at home watching re-runs of old war movies at home. Instead he was dressed in a tux surrounded by the rich. 

It had been a few hours into the night when he noticed her, she was wearing a red dress and was hard to miss. Her hair was out and curly and she had smokey eye makeup on. Natasha raised her eyebrow at Steve as she watched his eyes follow the entrancing figure across the room. She had excused herself from her friend and headed out onto the balcony.  
"Now's your chance." Nat cheekily nudged Steve who sucked in a deep breath before heading outside.

"He's not here yet."  
"No, you can't be serious... I did not fly to Germany only to be told the missions a bust, hold on." Y/n turned around facing the person approaching her. She had been quiet enough that he hadn't heard her argument through her hidden earpiece.

"What brings you out here?" She asked her eyes twinkling as the only light outside was the stars.  
"Not a fan of parties to be honest." He smiled, his baby blue eyes easy to get lost in. She nodded understanding, "I completely get it. I was dragged out here by a few friends of mine." Steve chuckled.  
"Friends, gotta love 'em." She smiled up at him.  
"I'm Y/n by the way." She held out her hand.  
"Steve, pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and they continued talking. 

The pleasant conversation with Steve was interrupted when a voice rang through her intercom.  
'He's here, I can distract the guards long enough for you to sneak through but you need to hurry.'  
"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Y/n had pulled out her phone, "My friends looking for me. But, it was nice to meet you Steve." She smiled and he smiled back. Y/n headed inside getting lost in the crowd.  
'I'm on my way.' 

The job was an easy one, sneak up stairs, get the gun and take out the target. Y/n gave walked past her friend James who handed her a key card, neither of them stopping to talk.  
'Nice one James.' She spoke into the mic, 'I'm 20 yards to your left Talia.' Talia, her friend quickly pulled away the guard blocking the stairs, easily flirting with him so he dropped his guard. Y/n headed through the kitchen and slid through the back door where Talia was seducing the guard. 'I'm in.' She headed up the carpeted stairs. As she reached the second floor of the mansion she headed down the corridor and into on of the Maid's closets. She pulled open the door and grabbed the sleek black briefcase inside. 'I've got the package, heading to vantage point now.' Y/n continued walking along the second floor until she reached the third floor. this floor over looked the large ballroom on the first floor where everyone was partying. She crouched down and flicked open the case locks smirking at the sight. Inside the padded briefcase was a sniper rifle. She constructed the gun in a matter of seconds, silently screwing on the silencer so her shot wouldn't be heard.  
'James, security breach now.' She stated through the microphone. James lurched into action taking out a single guard and grabbing his security card. The card had no picture on it, it was simple and white stating 'SECURITY' he headed over to one of the other guards whispering something in his ear. The guard perked up and headed away from the target once he was out of sight James politely escorted the Target over to his private seats where he sat alone drinking.  
'Arlight Talia, in you go.' A sigh was heard through the ear piece as Talia strutted over to the target. The target was a Russian Diplomat who had been making some crooked deals lately. He was well known and an assassination at his own party would be one heck of a death. Talia gave a flirtatious smile at the target who immediately let her in. She sat beside him the flirted for a little bit before she leaned in close to his ear whispering something. '3, 2, 1...Target down." A bullet silently flew through the air landing straight between his eyes. Talia pulled out a pair of sunglasses placing them over the targets eyes so the bullet hole couldn't be spotted. James immediately stood up and with the help of Talia they escorted him into one of the back rooms.

Y/n then quickly dismantled the gun putting it back in its case. She walked over to the laundry shoot and placed it inside, it lowered down to the first floor where James grabbed the package and took and walked out the back door. Y/n headed down the back stairs meeting Talia at the bottom of the first floor.  
"Nice shot."  
"Nice flirting." They both smirked at each other before heading out the front door. James had pulled up in a Mercedes with a grin.  
"Well done ladies." He pulled out a charming grin, Y/n hopped into the front passenger seat while Talia climbed in the back. James pressed down on the gas pedal and they sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the German party, the assassination had been all over the news, no one knew who was responsible for it. Y/n was currently sat outside a french cafe, the EIffel tower loomed in the distance. She had a black leather notebook and a pen in her hand. She was currently decoding a message she had received about her next job. However, she was so consumed in her notes that she hadn't even noticed a figure walk up to her. A waiter removed the now empty plate (that once held a croissant) and walked off though there was someone else behind him. She slightly looked up muttering a thank you to the waiter. However she threw her head up at the sight of the other figure.  
“Y/n?” He asked unsure if it was really her.  
“Steve?” She smiled. He was shocked to say the least, she had disappeared that night without a trace, he had wondered what happened.  
“Can I?” His hand pointed to the empty chair in front of her.  
“Yes, please do.” She replied. Steve sat down across from her. Y/n shut her notebook satisfied with her work she had decoded the message, '9pm, Champs Elysees.'  
"I can't believe your here." Steve grinned at the sight of her.  
"Neither what are you doing here?"  
"I'm actually here with some friends again."  
"The same ones from the party?"  
"Yep, they decided to drag me to France as well." They both laughed, "What about you?"  
"My sister lives here actually." Steve nodded.  
The waiter approached their table,   
“Votre ami voudrait-il boire quelque chose?” Y/n looked up at the waiter and then back to Steve,   
“What do want to drink?”  
“Coffees fine.”  
“Il prendra un café.” She responded with to the waiter.  
“Tout lait ou sucre?” (Will he have any milk or sugar?)  
“Any cream or sugar?” Steve nodded his head.  
“Non, le café noir ira bien.” The waiter nodded and headed off with the order.

“So you speak French?” Steve asked curiously.  
“Just enough to order coffee.” They both laughed and the afternoon went well. 

They ended up strolling the streets of Paris laughing and having a good time. Y/n checked her watch, '8:30' time sure does fly.  
"How about dinner?" Steve charmingly smiled.  
A sigh escaped Y/n's lips, "I would love too, but I can't."  
"Oh god, don't tell me I just asked a married woman to dinner." Steve sighed.  
"No, no, I'm not married, i'm single." She assured Steve placing her hand on his arm, "I would love to join you for dinner but I have reservations with my sister." Steve gave and understanding nod.  
"No, of course. Maybe we can meet up next time we're in the same country?" He asked unsure of how she was going to respond.  
"That would be great." They exchanged phone numbers and headed off in different directions.

Y/n walked around a street corner before pulling out her phone. She tapped on the contact known as 'Talia'  
'I've got the meeting point.'  
'Where is it?'  
'Champs-Elysees'  
'That could mean anywhere along that river!'  
'He's sending more information at 8:45, don't fret.'

The fifteen minute wait went by quickly. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up reading the message, 'Le Petit Bistro, fifteen minutes.' Y/n quickly headed towards the cafe it was right on the Champs-Elysees. The restaurant was quaint, it was the equivalent to a pub, serving food and drinks all night long. She walked in and noticed a figure in all black sitting at the bar she sat beside him ordering a beer.  
'Pourquoi le chat disparaît-il toujours à l’obscurité?'The figure beside her asked taking a sip of his beer. (Why does the cat always disappear at dark?)  
'Parce qu’il chasse sa proie à minuit.' (Because he hunts his prey at midnight.) She stated, not even making eye contact with the other person. They both kept staring ahead, looking at nothing in particular. The other person quickly but smoothly moved nudged a small bag over so it fell at the bottom of her bar stool. He stood up and left shortly after, not even bothering to finish his drink. Y/n gulped down the last of her beer before grabbing the bag and walking out of the restaurant. She walked a few blocks before reaching her hotel. Once inside her room she pulled off her shoes and sat down opening the bag. 

Inside was a file and a weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tony, Natasha, Steve and Clint showed up the airport ready to finally go home. They had been in Paris chasing a runaway agent who had some info on a HYDRA base. However, Nick had hilariously booked the team a flight home on not, SHIELD's private jet instead a public airline. Tony was furious and the others found it hilarious to watch.

Currently Tony was arguing with one of the airport staff about how their economy seats just won't do. The others had been standing back as far away from Tony as possible currently leaning against a wall. Another person walked up to the airport staff beside Tony her small suitcase at her side while a heavy plastic case on a strap was hanging off her shoulder.

"bonjour mademoiselle, je suis censé prendre un vol privé mais la sécurité de l'aéroport m'a empêché d'y aller je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir une sorte d'erreur." (Hello Miss, I'm supposed to be catching a private flight but airport security kept me from going through, I think there might be some kind of mistake.) The lady beside Tony spoke fluent french. She was wearing a pair of dark shades, a long sleeved sandy brown trench coat and a pair of black pumps. She pulled out a small wallet that she flicked open revealing a badge she pushed it over the counter and the staff member gasped.   
"Je suis tellement désolé pour l'erreur que quelqu'un vous escortera directement jusqu'à votre vol, je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement!" The staff member frantically apologised (I am so sorry for the error, I will have someone escort you directly to your flight, I am really sorry for the inconvenience!) she then turned and picked up a phone.  
"Well thank fuck for that." The female beside Tony mumbled under her breath. She closed the wallet and put it away in her pocket. Tony looked at her with a smirk, slightly intrigued.

A buzz sounded from Tony's pocket and he pulled out his phone.  
"How are you enjoying the trip so far?"  
"Economy seating is just great! Remind me why we couldn't get the jet again?" Tony grouched at the person on the other end.  
"Currently someone more important is using it."   
"Fury I don't have time for your sass. No one here speaks a fucking word of English and I refuse to sit in economy." A cackle was heard on the other end and Y/n let out a snort hearing Tony so pissed off.  
"Oh how about I tell you this then, the person I leant the Jet to is in Paris. And... is currently at the same airport as you, if you can find them then you've got a first class trip home. Good luck."  
"Come on! At least tell me what they look like!"   
There was a chime as the call ended and Tony slammed his hand against the counter.  
"Mlle votre jet privé vous attend, je vous y accompagnerai." (Miss, your private jet is waiting I will escort you there.)  
"Merci." Y/n gave a small smile to the staff member and grabbed ahold of her suitcase and followed her down a separate path. They headed out the back and roughly five minutes later they were standing in front of a private jet.  
"Je suis tellement désolé pour l'erreur." (I am so sorry for the mistake.)  
Y/n waves the staff member off, "C'est bon." (It's fine) She walked onto the jet and took a seat.  
"Finally made it did you?" James walked out of the captains seat with a smirk.  
"Hah, it only took me twenty minutes."   
"More like an hour, any way we're headed back to New York so get comfortable." Y/n smiled in reply laying back in the soft chairs.

After what felt like forever they were finally back in New York. It had only taken eight and a half hours but they were finally back. The door of the jet opened and she walked out to see familiar faces,  
"L/n it's good to see you again. How did the mission go?" Fury walked over and they shook hands.  
She smirked and held up the case.  
"Great job." She handed the case over to Fury. They walked inside the SHIELD base Y/n removed her sunglasses and unbuttoned her trench coat. They sat in a room that was usually used for interrogations.

Fury flicked open the locks while Y/n sat there legs crossed leaning back in her chair. He lifted the lid and pulled out the file on top. Sitting inside the case was an oh so expensive biological weapon a source had got his hands on.   
"Looks good." Fury closed the case but left the file out flicking through it. "I want you and your team to remain in Manhattan for a while. We've got some links I need you to investigate."  
"How long is 'a while'?" She leaned forward unimpressed.  
"I'm going to say at least two months, minimum."  
"MI6 is not going to impressed." She crossed her arms.  
"It's fine I gave them a call." Fury stated firmly.  
A sigh escapes her lips, "I'm going to need a place to live, somewhere not within the SHIELD base."  
Fury nodded, "Of course I'll get you an apartment and clothes and all that. And tomorrow when you come in we'll start work on the case."  
Y/n nodded in reply. All it had taken was a phone call and someone came running into the room holding a set of keys.  
"That was fast." She smirked grabbing the keys, there was a slip of paper with the address on it as well. "I'll see you tomorrow then director." She walked out the door calling a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

As she stepped out of the cab she looked up at the building, it was a lot different to her house on Stanley lane in Chelsea, London. But, it was something more than a room in SHIELD so she wasn't complaining. She walked through the apartment lobby and stepped into the elevator going up to the ninth floor. She pulled out the keys and headed to the door 9A which was directly opposite the elevator. The building interior was somewhat plain with white walls and white doors. The floors were a dark grey carpet with the apartment numbers a striking gold completely different from the rest of the rooms appearance. She unlocked the door and walked inside admiring the room. It was an open floor plan with light wooden floors. There was a grey sofa and matching recliner in the living room with a glass coffee table, Television and matching glass TV stand. The walls were white with black and white photos framed on the walls. The kitchen was similar with a marble island and sleek black bar stools, the cupboards were a clean white with little golden knobs. The dining room was large and the kitchen looked out on it. It had a dark wooden table seating eight people, seven too many as it was highly unlikely Y/n would be having any one over. There was a chandelier above the table, it was gold and looked like the most expensive item in the building.

Y/n headed straight for her new room dragging her suitcase looking forward to sleeping. After throwing her clothes away she threw on her pyjamas wanting to get some sleep before tomorrow.

She travelled a lot, so the art of sleeping didn't come without some practice. Changing timezones all the time was a pain, but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

She climbed under the soft covers of her bed. Y/n laid there trying to sleep but it just wasn't happening all this travel had stuffed up her sleep schedule. She picked up her phone her fingers grazing over a familiar contact. _'Steve_ ✨ _'_ A smile crept onto her face as she thought about the man. They hadn't messaged each other yet. Y/n started typing,  
 _Hey, it's been a while-_ She quickly deleted it, "That makes me sound needy it's only been like two days..." Y/n sighed trying again.  
 _Hey, which country are you in now-_  
"No, no, no!" She deleted the text and decided to wait for him to message.

She placed her phone back on her bedside table opting for another attempt at sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed right when her phone buzzed. She grabbed it instantly checking the notification, her heart lurched at the sight. It was from Steve.  
"Hi, it's Steve not sure if you remember me from Germany or France, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime. If your in the country or course!" Y/n smiled at the message, how could she forget him.  
"Hey, of course I remember you! I'm currently in New York if your around." Steve's reply was almost instant.  
"Same actually. Are you free tomorrow night?" Y/n's breath hitched in her throat, was he asking her on a date?  
"Is this a date?"  
"It can be, if you'd like..." Y/n's cheeks heated up at his response.  
"I'd love to, when we're you thinking?"  
"Tomorrow at seven?"  
"Sounds great." She messaged him her address as he insisted on picking her up.

After they said goodnight Y/n sunk further into her pillows a smile never leaving her lips.  
 _'I can't believe he wants to go out with me!! I can't wait!'_ Excited thoughts ran through her mind. It was going to be amazing and she already knew it.

"Good morning agent L/n. Someone's happy." Maria greeted her as she walked into S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.   
"I've got a date!" Y/n cheered.   
"Who's the lucky man." Maria was a close friend of Y/n's as they had worked a couple mission together overseas.  
"His name is Steve and he's really freaking cute."  
"I can't say I've ever seen you this happy."   
"Oh shut up." Y/n nudged Maria with her arm as they walked over to Fury's office.

Y/n knocked on Fury's door both her and Maria entering not bothering for a response.   
"Hill, L/n. Glad you could make it."  
"We didn't exactly have any where else to be..." Y/n muttered sitting down across from Fury's desk. Maria stifled a laugh as she sat beside her.

"First of all I would like to thank you agent L/n for working with us. It's a great partnership we're creating, MI6 and SHIELD will keep the world safe working together.   
Y/n nodded, "I'm grateful to now be working with you for a while, the Paris mission is just the start of what we hope to accomplish with you."  
"Of course, now with the formalities out of the way I wanted to discuss a the case with you."

"Alexander Constantine." Fury looked at her, her face remained expressionless, "What do you know about him?"  
  
Y/n leaned back in her chair crossing her legs and arms, "Russian politician, secretly conversing with Russian government agencies." She sat up straighter, "He's been known for cutting loose ends a little roughly." Fury nodded before replying, "Well that file you brought back belonged to one of his loose ends. Recently he's been getting a little frisky with his money spending and it looks like he's enjoying expanding his weapons collection. We haven't got much yet. But we're doing some digging through some files so until we find anything your free to do whatever you want."

She headed down to the training room dressed in a black sports bra, black yoga pants, a purple tank top and a pair of sneakers. She pulled her h/l h/c into a high ponytail and entered the training room. It was a pretty plain interior, white walls black floor with a boxing ring in one corner, punching bags lined the opposing wall and there was gym equipment scattered about. The right side was left open where their were currently rookie agents practicing some moves under the watchful eye of their instructor. Y/n instantly headed over to the punching bags. After strapping up her fists she went at it. Punching it ferociously.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well well. Look whos here." Y/n stopped punching the bag turning to face the two figures who had approached from behind.

"It's good to see you too Nat." A smirk lingered on Y/n's lips as she looked at Natasha Romanov and Agent Hill.  
"Hows my favourite brit?" They hugged, it was rare for Natasha to become close with anyone. But, with Y/n she felt different. She could trust her, and they had become quite good friends over the years occasionally working necessary missions together.  
"Pretty good actually." Our attention was diverted to the two rookie SHIELD agents who had stepped into the boxing ring. The fight was over within a matter of minutes the larger, stronger agent easily taking out the skinny kid.

"How about we show them a real fight?" Natalie was smirking.  
"Of course, they can watch me kick your ass again." Y/n smirk back. The rookies exited the ring and the two agents entered, slowly circling each other.

"Don't do too much to her face she's got a date tonight." Maria shouted from the crowd that had gathered.  
"Ooo, the lone MI6 spy finally has a date, who is it?" Nat asked lunging for Y/n, she easily skirted out of the way sending a kick to Natalie's side.  
"Just a cute guy named Steve, how're you and Barton going?" She taunted. Nat huffed and sent a blow straight to her face, but Y/n grabbed her fist. Nat then proceeded to kick her in the side pushing her to the ground. Before Nat could react Y/n sweeped Nat's legs out from under her standing up. They were just toying with each other at this stage, no one wanting to seriously hurt the other. Nat roundhouse kicked Y/n in the face sending her stumbling backwards.

"I said no face action! Come on!" Maria shouted from the sidelines. Y/n just chuckled wiping the sweat from her forehead. She then proceeded to dodge another one of Nat's punches, eventually sending a kick to her gut. Y/n grabbed Nat's arm pulling it behind her while sending another blow to the backs of her knees making her kneel on the mat. Y/n then used her foot to pin her to the mat, holding her arm up. If she tugged, she could have easily broken Natalie's arm, but she didn't.

The match was over and there was a loud round of applause.   
"I thought you'd give me more than that." Nat rolled her eyes at Y/n,   
"I was going easy, wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all your fans." They both chuckled.  
"Sure, sure. Anyway it's great to see you again, but I have to run." Y/n smiled and both assassins embraced before going their separate ways.

Y/n climbed out of the boxing ring Nat calling after her.  
"How about drinks tonight?" Y/n walked backwards towards the door, a slight skip to her step.  
"Can't i've got that date remember? How about tomorrow, you and Barton got a pool table?"  
"Heck yeah, I'm going to kick your ass at darts as well." They both chuckled, Y/n smirking,   
"Well we'll see about that." Y/n saluted Nat and Maria, before turning on her heel and heading out of the training room.

"God, you two are way to competitive."  
"You haven't seen them play pool yet." A third voice joined the conversation. The two girls looked to the side noticing Barton approaching from the back.  
"How much worse can it get?" Maria sighed, shaking her head she walked off not needing the details.

He was curious to say the least, it was extremely rare- no impossible for that sound to be emitted from the training room. The sound of applause had him wanting to go in and have a look but he went against his curiosity and headed straight to Fury.

He turned the corner startled at the sight.   
"Ah there you are Captain Rodgers." Nick Fury stood in his one eyed glory watching the events unfold in the training room. "She's wonderful isn't she, you must meet her." Steve watched through the window as she took down Romanov. He couldn't be sure who it was as he was too far away and she had her back to the window almost the entire time.   
"Who is she? If you don't mind me asking."  
"She is a very special agent from MI6, we're working with her and the British intelligence to hopefully form an alliance. We need the help, the American government's views of us are changing, and fast." Steve nodded unsure of the whole situation but thought it best not to ask. Instead he resulted for changing the subject.  
"What did you need sir?" Fury didn't bother looking at him instead his eye focussed on a new fight going on in the ring. Some rookies had decided to take on Natasha, which was a bad idea.  
"I've got a mission for you, I wanted to give you a heads up on it so you can start forming your team. All in house operators, keep it under wraps and the file is waiting for you."  
"Is that all sir?" Fury nodded dismissing Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve walked down the hall he was concerned for SHIELD and knew this alliance had to go well no matter the cost.  
"Hey, there you are." Natalie approached him in the hall. "You didn't come watch the fight."   
"Probably best I didn't considering you got your ass handed to you." Natalie chuckled at Steve's words.  
"Well I was going easy on her. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go for drinks tomorrow. An old friend of mine and Barton's is back in town and I was hoping you'd join us."  
"Who is it?" They had continued walking down the hall and entered the elevator.  
"She's that MI6 agent everyone's been gossiping about. We did a few missions together in Italy. Nice girl."   
"I'll think about it." Steve nodded.  
"What are your plans for tonight, we're planning a movie marathon. Star Trek maybe? It was on your list wasn't it?"  
"Well I'm afraid I can't join, I've got a date tonight." Steve grinned at the thought of her.  
"What's her name?" Nat nudged him with her elbow.  
"Her names Y/n and she's amazing." Natalie nodded the words from the MI6 agent ringing through her ears.  
"Just a cute guy named Steve, how're you and Barton..." The words trailed off as it clicked in her head. She couldn't be sure the two were discussing each other but decided she would find out.

"So where'd you meet her?"  
"Germany actually, at that party Tony dragged us along to." Nat nodded along as she continued listening to Steve, "And then I spotted her in a cafe in Paris, we ended up getting coffee and talking she's really lovely. Things just kind of happened from there, I texted her the other night asking her out and she said yes." The elevator doors opened and Steve walked out. However, he turned around noticing Nat hadn't followed him. "Are you coming?"  
"N-no I forgot something upstairs, good luck with your date." She smiled frantically pushing the button for the top floor. Steve raised an eyebrow concerned at Nat's flustered state but nodded and headed off regardless. 

Nat frantically ran throughout the top floor of the SHIELD building. She stopped panting opening Fury's door.  
"Sir, do you know where Agent L/n is?"  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing sir, I was just wondering."  
"She's not staying on the SHIELD base, do you want her address?" Nat checked her watch, It was too late she would be leaving for her date with 'Steve' any moment.  
"No it's fine, I can wait until tomorrow. Thank you sir." She closed the door with a sigh.  
Steve doesn't know who she really is....

Y/n stood looking through her wardrobe, "What am I going to wear?" She sighed. 

Her eyes drifted to the bottom of her wardrobe to her favourite shoes, her knee high boots.  
Hmmm...

She sat at her kitchen table as she stared aimlessly out the window. She had decided on a black fitted, long sleeved shirt with a high neckline, a brown leather skirt that stopped just above her knees where she sported her black knee high boots. Her h/l h/c was out and she had nude makeup on giving a natural look. She didn't want to over do it as it was just a first date. 

Steve stood outside nervously his heart was racing. He reached out lightly tapping on the door. 

Y/n took a deep breath before standing up and heading towards the door, she checked herself out in the mirror making sure she looked okay. With another deep breath she pulled open the door.

Steve stood outside wearing a steel blue button up and a nice pair of jeans. He had a leather jacket thrown over his left arm and in his right hand was a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hi." Y/n smiled and Steve's heart raced more, she looked amazing.  
"You look great, I got you these." He handed her the bouquet.   
"Thank you, there the tulips from the party in Germany." She smiled at his cuteness. The bouquet was made up of white tulips, which had also been decorating the party in Germany, it was a thoughtful gesture and she couldn't help but blush slightly. "I'll go and put these in some water." She headed inside placing the bouquet in a vase of water, tonight was going to be great.

"So where are we going?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well I thought we'd get some dinner and go from there." Steve smiled, he was nervous but refused to show it. He really liked her and he refused to ruin it by being jittery.  
  
"That sounds great." Her smile only made his butterflies more intense. It was safe to say there was a parasite eating his intestines.  
  
"I hope you don't mind motorcycles."   
"Of course not." Steve handed her a helmet and they hopped on. She instantly wrapped her arms around him as to not fall off, but she found it difficult to admit that was the only reason.

They sped off into the city, the wind hitting their faces. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Y/n to wear her hair out. But, nonetheless she enjoyed it. She loved the adrenaline rush she got from speed, the sight of a blurring sun set making the ride even more enjoyable.

"That was fun and we're not even twenty minutes into the date." She laughed and so did Steve, he finally felt like his nerves were settling.  
"Shall we?" Y/n nodded happily and the walked into the restaurant.

It was cozy with warm lighting, the perfect environment for a first date. The restaurant had dark wooden floors, a low white ceiling with the homiest feel. There was a bar on the back wall of the restaurant and music played throughout. Couples sat drinking and laughing adding to the cozy feeling. They sat down at their table and ordered drinks. The waiter returning almost instantly with them in hand. The soft clink of their glasses was heard before they both took a sip of their drinks.

"So how have you been?" Y/n striked up some conversation to hopefully ease the tension.  
"Good, yeah. I've been back for, a couple days. What about you? How did your time in France go?"  
"It was really good. The city and its culture is amazing isn't it?" Steve nodded along.   
"Do you live here, in New York?"  
"Yeah. It's so different compared to France, but I really enjoy it here. What about you?"  
"No, actually. I moved here from London for work."  
"That explains the accent." They both chuckled, Y/n taking another sip of her drink.  
"Yes, I get that a lot." They both let out another chuckle, the night was going to go just fine.

At this stage of the evening they had been bouncing random questions off of each other.   
"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Y/n leaned on her elbow, resting her face in the palm of her hand. Steve swallowed another mouth full of his dessert,   
"Hmmm, i'd have to say...Hawaii. Something about the ocean and the sound of crashing waves just does something, it's so relaxing." Steve smiled, and Y/n returned one. "What about you?" She pursed her lips thinking for a moment, straightening her posture.   
"I'd have to say, France. I would go back there in a heartbeat."  
"What do you like about it?" Steve asked, intrigued.  
"Everything, from its culture, its fascinating history. The architecture is amazing, I mean who wouldn't want to live in a classic little french house with those cute windows." She chuckled and so did Steve, "Oh and the wines amazing there."  
"That's very true."

Of course the dreaded question about 'what you do for a living' came up, so Y/n had to lie. She hated it, something about lying to him felt different and she couldn't quite put her finger on why. So she followed the guidelines they set out, posing as an, 'office employee of an overseas company.' Steve had asked for more details as he was genuinely interested. So she, had stated she was involved in the finance department and she also mentioned how her job involves travelling to a lot of different branches of the company. MI6 would happily provide cover for her if necessary, as it came with the whole spy life. You couldn't exactly just walk around telling people you were an assassin for a branch of MI6, now could you?

The night had run its course, ending with them standing outside of Y/n's apartment building.  
"I had a really nice time tonight." Y/n had a rosy glow to her cheeks and a smile graced her lips.  
"So did I. I hope we can do this again sometime?" Steve was hopeful for a second date, he enjoyed spending time with her. It was a little rough transitioning from dating in the 40's to now, but, with some helpful advice from Nat and Sam he seemed to be adjusting just fine.  
"I would like that." Steve's heart fluttered at her smile. "I'll see you around then?"  
Steve nodded, "Yes, I'll see you next time."   
  
Y/n leaned in placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Steve." A blush quickly formed on his face, turning the tips of his ears red.  
"Goodnight." Y/n headed inside, her heart beating out of her chest. It was perfect, the date had been absolutely perfect. He was perfect, the food was perfect everything was just simply perfect. She couldn't find another word that could quite describe the lovely evening she had spent with Steve. 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how'd it go?" Maria and Y/n walked the halls of the SHIELD compound.  
"Honestly, it was amazing. It was perfect. Had to be the best date I've been on, he was just so charming and sweet."  
"Where'd you go?" Maria and Y/n divulged into all the details of the date, from when he show'd up at her doorstep to the little peck on the cheek right at the end.   
"That is so cute! I am so happy for you!" Maria was practically squealing like a pig at this stage. Y/n could only roll her eyes, but a smile played on her lips.   
"Fury wants you in conference room two."  
  
"Good morning sir." Y/n entered the conference room. Fury sat at the head of the table, a small projector screen behind him.  
"Good morning agent L/n. How're you enjoying your new apartment?"  
"It's great sir, thank you."

"Well, i'll cut straight to the chase then." I sat across from Fury. "Recently we've gotten ahold of some new information on a new threat." An image of a man dressed in a suit appeared. "This was taken two nights ago at a charity fundraiser in Amsterdam. We believe he was there posing as a sponsor of the event, but, he's scheduled to make another appearance in three days time at another charity event being held in Israel. His company claims to be one of the biggest medical supply manufacturers in the country, but, in reality we have evidence to believe that medical equipment isn't the only thing he's making there." The image flickered to a picture of the target posing in a photo outside of his company building. "Your goal will to be infiltrate the building, you'll keep him busy while your team searches the building for this." The image changed again, this time it was a picture of a small hard drive.  
  
"This man, Jeremy Flicker is very smart, he uses some of the oldest storage drives out there."  
"Meaning they can't be hacked." Y/n finished his sentence nodding silently.  
"Yes, which means you'll have to keep him and the guards distracted long enough for someone to get in, download the data onto this new hard drive and get out. We can't afford for this to go wrong. A source says there's a meeting planned with his partner coming up, which means we only have one chance to get this information. Understood?"   
  
I nodded in reply, my eyes wandered to the wall as I gathered my thoughts. "Have you got a building plan?" Y/n sat up straight, her hands crossed on the table.  
Fury pulled out a manilla folder sliding it across the table, "Everything you'll need is in here. We've got a guest list, employee list, everything. We've also got you and your team fake ids for the event."   
  
"Any new information on Constantine?" Her facial expression immediatly grew grim.  
"No. Not yet, but we will, it's just a waiting game. It's only a matter of time until someone makes a mistake." Y/n nodded, her face remained expressionless as she stood up and left the conference room.

Y/n headed out, her earphones blasting one of her favourite songs. She hummed along as she ran through Central Park, it was a nice day the sun was out and not a single cloud was in the sky. She was wearing just her usual gym outfit and couldn't be happier, she had always enjoyed running it felt like freedom for her. Just her thoughts (well and music) and the open land, in this case the scenic route of Central Park. She made a mental note to call Steve, she had been hoping for a second date.  
  
She blinked her eyes surprised at the sight ahead of her, it was just the person she had been thinking about. Steve. He had sweat dripping down his face and his eyebrows knitted together, deep in thought. She pulled out her ear phones, bringing her back into reality. She waved her arm hollering his name. Steve looked up, surprised to hear his name being called. His eyes darted around landing on a girl waving her hand in an attempt to gain his attention. He jogged over to her side, a smile instantly spreading to his lips.

"Hey," A smile lingered on Steve's lips whenever he was around her, he wasn't sure why but it felt contagious.  
"Hi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off working, you know saving the world and all that." He chuckled at her, her e/c eyes ever so beautiful in the light.  
"The world's not always in danger, and anyway shouldn't you be at work too?" Steve raised his eyebrows, his tone laced with humour.  
"Touche." Her eyes locked with his, she realised how hot Steve looked in gym wear. Fitted shirts were definitely something she liked seeing him in. "What are you doing now?"  
  
"Umm, nothing i'm free for the rest of the day, why?"   
"Well how about that second date?" Steve's smile grew wider within seconds.  
"I like the sound of that."  
"Perfect, do you know that coffee shop, whats it called... the little..."  
"Drip?" Steve finished.  
"We could grab a coffee?"   
"Sure thing."  
"Alright then, you up for a race?" She bounced on the balls of her feet.  
"Did you really just challenge a Super Soldier to a race on our date?" Steve crossed his arm across his chest.  
"Maybe..." Her voice teasing, "Your not scared of loosing are you?" She raised and eyebrow mocking his posture. Steve just shook his head letting out a breath,   
"Your on." And with that they sprinted down the street. 

They ran out of the park taking a right following the road for a few blocks,  
"Feeling a little tired old man?" Y/n mocked running backwards while pulling a face. Steve chuckled at her silliness. She abruptly took a turn into an alleyway. Steve's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, the coffee shop was just 800 metres straight down there before taking another right. Where was she going?

He ran down the alley watching as she scaled the wall with ease, she used the large industrial bin to hoist herself up the wall. She turned around peering down at him, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Confusion washed over Steve, "Isn't the cafe just down the street after taking a right?"  
"Well, yeah but that's the long way. You never said we couldn't use shortcuts." She smirked before jumping down the other side of the wall and running off. Steve couldn't help but smile, god he was head over heels with her and all she had done so far was eat tease him and jump an alley wall.


	9. Chapter 9

"I.. win..." Y/n wheezed. She was bent over, one hand resting on the wall of the cafe keeping her upright. "You just lost to... a financial advisor... how does that feel?" Her bright toothy grin never once faltering.

"You cheated, you can't push people in my way that's so unfair." Steve was still smiling even after loosing, he figured it wasn't as bad considering it was her.

"You should have clarified the rules before we started the race." She chuckled, "Oh well, guess I can now officially say I beat Captain America in a race." Steve just rolled his eyes jokingly. His hands planted on his hips, even after the long race he was nowhere near as puffed as she was. 

"Alright as my prize for winning you have to buy lunch." Steve chuckled at her response. They both headed inside and sat down ordering coffee and food.

"So does this count as a second date?" Steve asked leaning forward on his arms. Y/n tapped her chin pretending to ponder the dilemma. 

"Hmm...sure. But you're really gonna have to swoon me for a third date." She winked jokingly and Steve's grin only grew wider.  
"I'll see what I can do." 

After the two finished their lunch and coffee they headed outside deciding on a walk throughout the city.   
"So what's it like being an Avenger? It must be pretty cool right, like saving the world and all that?" Y/n's curious eyes lingered on Steve. Of course she knew what it was like saving the world but Y/n the financial advisor had no such idea.

"It's okay, I mean of course it's pretty cool jumping out of planes and all that but there's a lot of pressure. If we don't stop the villains who's going to?" Steve's eyes wandered to the pavement, his eyes clouding over as the topic seemed to leave a stale taste in his mouth.

Y/n noticed it instantly, being a spy ment noticing even the slightest fluxuations in posture and mood. She reached for his hand holding it. Steve's eyes moved from the pavement to their joined hands, his baby blue eyes flickering up to her own.

"Well you do a great job for the record." She gave a sympathetic smile trying to soothe Steve, clearly he was under a lot of pressure. Who wouldn't be? The whole world relying on you and a small team of people to protect the Earth was a big job, even if they were supposedly Earth's mightiest protectors. 

Steve's expression changed instantly that gorgeous smile of his creeping back onto his lips. They walked for a while longer, neither of them having a care in the world about where they were going. They were just simply enjoying each others company. But their peaceful walk was disturbed by Steve's phone ringing. He reached with his free hand (as they had kept their hands entwined) into his pocket pulling out the mobile device. He checked the caller ID, 'Tony Stark'. 

"I'm so sorry but I have to take this." Y/n nodded knowing it was most definitely important from the grimace on his face. 

"Stark, what is it?" They had continued walking, with Steve's attention elsewhere she opted for playing with his hand.

"Well, Fury's got a little dilema. He's holding a team meeting something about a new threat? I'm not fully sure yet." Tony ran his hand through his hair, he had been blasting AC/DC for hours while working on one of his newest contraptions when Fury came in with a solemn look on his face. 

A sigh escaped his lips, his head turned to Y/n. The girl tilted her head to the side, her eyes reflecting a concerned expression.   
"Okay i'll be there in ten." Steve ended the call sighing again. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this date short." 

Y/n nodded, "It's fine, we can wait, the world apparently cannot." She let out a slight chuckle trying to ease his guilt for leaving.   
"Did I earn that third date?" Steve stepped closer his arms wrapping themselves around her waist.   
"Well, I can't say you've done too much swooning yet, I did go for the hand hold." Y/n tilted her face to look up at him, he was quite tall compared to her.  
"Yet?" Steve raised a brow.  
"I figured you've got a few more moves up your sleeve." Y/n countered raising a brow in reply.

"How's this for a move?" Steve leaned in, his hot breath fanning her face lightly. His head dipped, connecting their lips, Y/n didn't hesitate one bit kissing him back almost instantly. It was as if she had been expecting him to kiss her. The thought made Steve internally chuckle, so he wasn't the only one head over heels.

They pulled apart, a tingling feeling dancing across Y/n's lips. Their lips had fitted together so perfectly it was as if they were meant to be.   
"You're pretty good at that." A rosy hew was evident on Y/n's cheeks as she smiled up at him.  
"Am I? I always thought I was but I could never be sure." Y/n laughed punching his chest lightly,   
"Way to ruin the moment." The two pulled apart, even though they both longed for each other they would sadly have to wait as evil was up and roaming the Earth again.

"Good luck Stevie." Steve's smile grew wider, the way she said his name sounded so perfect, it could be a song. He looked back at her one last time, a smile evident on both of their faces before he ran off joining the Avengers.


	10. Chapter 10

Y/n stood with a smile on her face watching Steve run off. It was only moments later when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled the device out, her finger swiping the answer button.   
  
"Hello?" Y/n turned around walking in the direction of her apartment.   
"Ah, agent L/n. Something's come up, meet me in full tactical gear in twenty minutes. I'll text you the address." Fury ended the call directly after his sentence, not giving her a chance to answer.  
"Great, just what I want to be doing on my day off. First my date gets ruined and now I have to go kill some people, yay!" She muttered sarcastically under her breath, before running off to her apartment.   
  
She managed to make it to her apartment in ten minutes. She threw open the door completely out of breath, she staggered to her bedroom pulling out her MI6 uniform. Y/n pulled on the pants of her uniform, when she heard her phone buzzing from the kitchen counter. She ran down the hall sliding in just her socks, bra and pants. She practically reenacted the risky business scene but with a little less grace and elegance. However, before she could reach the counter she tripped flinging her body forward. Somehow she managed to knock her phone off the counter while she swan dived through the air.   
  
"Ouch..." Y/n mumbled laying face down on the floor, her hand slowly wandered over to her phone which had landed only a few centimetres away from herself.   
"Hey Y/n what are your plans for tonight?" A familiar voice echoed through the phone  
"Nows not really a good time James, I'm a bit busy." Y/n pushed herself up from the floor, she slowly walked back to her room, one hand planted on her now sore back.   
"Well, I was gonna wait till tonight, but I wanted to tell you that, Talia and I are getting married!" Y/n stopped in her path, her jaw dropping.   
"What really?" She was overjoyed for the couple, they had been together for awhile and they were absolutely perfect for each other.   
"Yes! Now i'll let you go as I think Talia and I are about to have engagement sex. Is that a thing? I really hope it is." Y/n chuckled at her friend, sometimes he was such and idiot.   
"Well, if it is you'll find out. Congratulations! I better be the maid of honour." James chuckled and they hung up.   
  
Y/n checked the clock in her room, shit! She had less than five minutes to make it to the designated area. She pulled on her long sleeved black fitted shirt, it was similar to the SHIELD uniform. Usually MI6 agents only wore it during tactical missions so it still looked pretty new. The shirt had a zip up the front similar to Romanov's uniform with matching material and everything. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail while heading down to the basement of her apartment block. She jumped on her motorcycle and sped off.

She pulled up out front of the building, it was an abandoned warehouse. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years, something sketchy was definitely happening here, it was plain to see. 

Y/n's eyes scanned the building, she noticed a few cctv cameras, they appeared worn out. She casually, not even worried about the cameras, walked over to the warehouse door. Her hands traced over it, looking for any sign of a lock or handle. She crouched down, a smirk crept up her lips, she plucked the bobby pin from her hair, stretching it out and picking the lock with ease. Y/n lifted up the door, it was similar to a garage door, but instead of it being nice and one colour, the paint was patchy with rust decorating it. The door squeaked and creaked as she lifted it up. She only lifted it up enough for her to roll through the gap. 

After standing up, she reached down to her hip, removing her gun from its holster. She crept through the old warehouse, it was large and generally empty except for the occasional shipping container scattered about. 

Voices made her stop in her tracks, she crouched down behind one of the shipping containers. Her phone buzzed quitely, she quickly grabbed the device silencing it before whoever was in the warehouse could hear it. Her e/c eyes flickered over the device, it was a message from Fury. 

_'I see you got there on time, have your fun with the others except this one.'_ Fury also attached a picture with names and details. Y/n smirked again, before placing her phone back into her pocket. She surveyed the men, there were four of them, two of them armed with what looked like metal pipes, one of them held a small gun most likely a pistol, and the fourth one paraded around weaponless. There was a table and a few chairs, the men had obviously been sitting and playing a poker match earlier.

She pulled out her pistol, loading it and cocking it. Y/n slowly crept from her hiding space. The man with the gun had his back to her, the other three men facing opposite directions supposedly on guard, clearly they weren't doing a good job. She ran forward, her footsteps soft but confident. She wrapped her arm around the man's neck pushing the gun into his temple.   
"Ich glaube, Sie haben einige interessante Informationen für mich."(I believe you have some information for me.) Her voice was a low, chilling whisper as she spoke in German. He let out a yelp finally gaining the other threes attention.   
"Oh, du musstet alle gaschen über gehen, nicht wahr? Wisst, dass ich euch alle töten muss."(Oh you had to go all yapping about didn't you? Know i'm going to have to kill you all.) She sighed rolling her eyes. She pulled the gun away from the man's temple aiming it at the other three, 

"Eenie meenie minie mo, wer wird zuerst sterben..." (Eenie meenie minie mo, who's going to die first...) She shot one of them before the other two came running at her. She had managed to take out the weaponless one before she had to dodge an incoming blow from one of the men with a metal pipe.

She kicked the target, making him cry out and fall to the floor. Her movements were precise and fluid as she leaned back dodging an attempted blow to the head. She then sucker punched him straight in the jaw while kicking the second one in the gut sending him backwards into a shipping container. She effortlessly disarmed the man in front of her and hit him straight in the face with the metal pipe. Blood trickled down and out of his skull as he fell down, two dead two to go. 

The third crook had stood up rubbing the back of his head, he uneasily put his fists up. She threw the weapon down, opting for her pistol. She held it up and shot him straight between the eyes. 

The target was now up, he was trying to crawl away it only made Y/n chuckled at his idiocy. She walked over kicking him onto his stomach.   
"Oh, sei nicht so ein Baby." (Oh, don't be such a baby.) She lifted him up by his collar chucking him onto a chair. She sat back on the table, her legs apart as she leaned forward with her elbows resting on her thighs. Time for some interrogation fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Her mind fluttered back to the message recalling the details Fury had messaged her, "Dein Hund dann bist du nicht?" She stood, walking around to where he sat shaking in his chair.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen." His voice laced with venom, as he spoke to her.

"Oh, versuche nicht einmal naiv mit mir zu spielen, du bist ein totaler Idiot, wenn du denkst, dass ich auf diesen fallen werde." (Oh don't even try to play naive with me, your a total idiot if you think i'm going to fall for that one.) She pulled out her gun again this time pointing it at him. "erzählen Sie mir von Konstantin oder ich werde Sie erschießen." (Tell me about Constantine or i'm going to shoot you.) Her tone increased as she yelled at him in German.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's it then?" Tony stood up, anger rushed through his veins, he couldn't believe it. It was utterly hopeless, no leads, no motive, no nothing! It was a complete waste of time, a dead end. "You've got nothing on him, and yet you expect us to just... what do you expect us to do Fury?" Tony crossed his arms, defiance and anger written all over his usual smug features. Fury had told them all about someone, a man, a villain. His name, Constantine, well that's what they knew him as, they couldn't even pin a real name on him, yet alone a picture or a single crime.

"Fury, I hate to agree with tin can, but he's right. We've got nothing. There's no real witnesses or hard evidence, nothing supports your claims. For all we know he didn't actually commit these crimes." Steve had a solemn look on his face, as much as he enjoyed taking crooks off the street, Fury merley had speculation for this suspicious activity.

"Except we do have evidence, it's just currently not available to us." Fury sighed wiping his hands down his face.

"Well where is it then?" Tony was pushing Fury's buttons and it was obvious.

"British intelligence." The room immediately went silent. Everyone knew what was happening between SHIELD and the american government. The american government was no longer in favour of SHIELD running as a private organisation, they were taking all sorts of information from SHIELD. Which is why, they needed the support from the british government, they had hopes that they would allow them to continue their operation overseas.

"This case is a big deal, these war crimes i've told you about are only the ones we know of. There's hundreds more, we haven't even scratched the surface of his whole operation yet." Fury sat down, the stress of the whole situation was taking a toll on him.

"Well how do we get the rest of the information?" Steve leaned back in his chair, arms crossed against his chest.

"British intelligence have sent one of their best agents who will asses us." Fury closed the case folder he was holding, chucking it aside.

"Well then we better make a bloody good first impression." Steve commented, one of his hands ran through his dirty blonde hair.

"Who have they sent?" Barton piped up, Fury only smirked up in reply. The team were utterly shocked at Fury's sudden mood swing.

"Well Barton you and Romanov know her pretty damn well. Afghanistan ring a bell?" Fury leaned forward on his arms, one eyebrow raised.

Both Romanov and Barton looked at each other before they both started smirking. The rest of the group looked at them utterly shocked at their smiling reactions.

"Why is everyone so damn happy? She's going to assess us and here you lot are smiling like a bunch of buffoons." Tony's brows knitted together as he looked over at the two SHIELD agents.

"Agent L/n. So that's why she's here..." Natasha sat up straighter muttering the last bit under her breath, Fury only nodded in reply.

"Who the hell is agent L/n and why are you still smirking, now is clearly not a good time." Tony leaned back against the wall arms crossed over his chest.

"Because it's not her first impression." Nat's arms rested on the large conference table.

"What do you mean it's not her first impression?" Steve looked up, the discussion catching his attention.

"Well, Agent L/n is an old friend of mine, in fact we've worked with her before. She's one heck of a spy." A smile crept onto Fury's lips as the memory played through his head.

"We have nothing to worry about as long as you crazy asses don't do anything stupid." Fury raised his brow, his sole attention diverted to Tony.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not the only crazy ass here, Rodger's needs to be in a bloody old persons home, or maybe an asylum. Either would be good."

Steve just rolled his eyes, he was used to Tony's outrageous statements by now.  
"Look just behave for once Tony, okay?"

"Yes Grandpa." Steve bit his tongue, he was going to retaliate but thought it best not to cause any trouble.

"Um sir?" Maria knocked on the glass door of the conference room. "Agent L/n is back from her mission, she's got somethings your going to want to hear." Fury nodded standing up,

"Behave, I don't want to hear about another civil war, got it?" The team nodded, with Tony mock saluting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I see it went well then?" Fury stood with his arms crossed as his eyes surveyed the scene. There sat on the table of one of the interrogation rooms was Y/n, she wiped blood off of her forehead.

"Yeah it was good aside from the part where this guys a bit of a squealer." She looked over her shoulder, there sat the target except not all of his limbs were fully intact.

"What happened?" Fury remained tall his intimidation never failed to make Y/n laugh.

"Well, he talked for a bit. Then he decided to leave bits out of the story so I started breaking somethings of his and guess what? He told me the full story. Except I may have tugged a little too hard on that femur of his, blood went everywhere. One heck of a sight though, I never would have guessed blood could squirt that high."

She was right, the blood had squirted up like a water fountain, it was truly a sight.

"Hilf mir! diese Hündin ist verrückt! Sie schnappte mir das Bein in die Hälfte, ahh!" (Help me! This bitch is crazy! She snapped my leg in half, ahh!)

"Oh schließen Sie es Sie kleines Schwein oder ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie eine echte verrückte Hündin aussieht." (Oh shut it you little pig or i'll show you what a real crazy bitch looks like.) Y/n hissed at him and he squealed, nearly falling out of his chair. This only made her chuckled in reply.

"I see you've expanded your language skills then?" Fury smirked leaning back on a wall.

"Well lets see, I can speak German, French, Russian, Chinese, Italian, Japanese, Korean a little bit of Spanish and Portuguese, though i'm a little rusty on those two. So what's that, like nine languages, ten if you count english." She counted them off on her fingers, her expression mirrored that of a proud three year olds.

Fury could only shake his head laughing, "And how do you still have a job?"

"Well i'm pretty good in this line of work." She stood up, taking one last glance at the German mole, "tun Sie nichts Dummes oder Kastration wird als nächstes sein." (Don't do anything dumb or castration will be next.) She snarled and he visibly whimpered again.

"I'm free to go then?" Fury nodded at her, she sent him a wink before heading out.


End file.
